Due to the inherent societal difficulties of using nuclear and most alternative energies, there is a great need to identify and develop new and suitable forms for energy storage and distribution. Hydrogen and/or some synthesis gas products, e.g., methanol, dimethyl ether, synthetic diesel fuel, etc., may very well one day replace most of the existing energy carriers. The economy of production of such products and chemicals depends greatly on the efficiency of reactors used for their synthesis.
Therefore, devices and methods which improve selectivity and/or yields of a wide variety of synthesis processes would be a significant advancement in the area of reactor design and chemical synthesis.